Shrinking
Shrinking is a common plot used in many Hanna-Barbera cartoon series. In most cases, characters are usually shrunk by a villain using a special device or chemicals. In some cases, shrinking is done voluntarily for the purpose of finding a small object, and on rare occasions, someone shrinks by accident. Examples of shrinking plots The All-New Popeye Hour *'"The Sword of Fitzwilly" (1978)' - A wizard shrinks Popeye, Olive Oyl and Bluto to prevent them from finding a lost sword. Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels *'"Disco Cavey" (1978)' - After an incident where Captain Caveman hides inside an active boiler room, the extreme heat causes him to shrink after exiting. In the next scene, when he is seen dancing with Taffy Dare in an attempt to capture the crook, he is back to normal size. Mork & Mindy *'"The Incredible Shrinking Mork" (1982)' - Mork, Mindy and Doing shrink themselves for the purpose of reclaiming a watch that was taken by a rodent. Pink Panther and Sons *'"Pink Shrink" (1984)' - A mishap by Panky sets off Annie's shrinking machine and shrinks Pinky to 6 inches tall. Richie Rich There were several episodes where shrinking was used. *'"Kitty Sitter" (1980)' - Professor Keenbean accidentally shrinks himself and an angry cat thinks Keenbean is a mouse. *'"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Bug?" (1980)' - Richie uses a device to shrink his excess allowance money that was exceeding vault capacity. Dollar the Dog accidentally shrinks himself afterwards. *'"Rich Mice" (1981)' - Richie and Dollar use Professor Keenbean's formula to shrink themselves for the purpose of retrieving a rare coin that ended up in the custody of wealthy mice inside a wall. *'"The Day the Estate Stood Still" (1981)' - Aliens were using a ray gun designed to shrink various landmarks, including the White House, and eventually, Richie, Gloria Glad and Dollar the Dog. *'"The Collector" (1982)' - The title villain uses a special device he designed for shrinking people and placing them inside drinking glasses on a shelf in his castle. Scooby-Doo *'"The Old Cat and Mouse Game" (1980)' - Aired during Season 1 of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show, when Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy are in the Andes mountains, they end up in the shrinking pool, looking to an old cat and his sidekick a lot like mice. *'"Disappearing Car Caper" (1982)' - Aired during The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour, a villain named Pistons McGee is shrinking cars using a special ray gun, but accidentally shrinks Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy along with The Mystery Machine. Smurfs *'"The Incredible Shrinking Wizard" (1984)' - The Smurfs' archnemesis, Gargamel, accidentally swallows a potion and causes him to continuously shrink whenever he does bad deeds. *The intro to Season 7 (1987-88) features Papa Smurf putting a spell on Gargamel, Scruple and Azrael, and shrinking them to avoid getting into trouble. *'"Small-Minded Smurfs" (1989)' - In the Amazon rain forest, a troublemaker named Bongo uses a straw to expel magical red berries towards the Smurfs to shrink their heads. Super Friends *'"Gulliver's Gigantic Goof" (1973)' - A scientist named Hiram Gulliver uses a microwave reducer to shrink all adults, including the Super Friends, to 2 inches tall to conserve natural resources and alleviate what he perceives as overpopulation. Green Arrow makes a guest appearance in this episode. *'"Tiny World of Terror" (1977)' - A greedy inventor creates a shrinking device which he threatens to shrink the world with. The inventor successfully shrinks the Super Friends. *'"The Witch's Arcade" (1981)' - A witch who owns an arcade threatens to shrink her customers. The Witch shrinks The Wonder Twins and Gleek, who encounters the witch. *'"The Case of the Shrinking Super Friends" (1984)' - Lex Luthor has invented a shrinking ray which he uses to shrink the Hall of Justice, including the Super Friends. Category:Watercooler Category:Plots